Breeze
by FlamingAquaKiss
Summary: When Urara finally uses her "free ride on Syrup" ticket she got from him, she accidentally drops her wallet with her mother in it. Now, Syrup and her are trying to find it in the area it might have landed in. So, what would happen if Syrup finds it first?


**Breeze**

"Wow, this feels so nice!" Urara smiled brightly as the wind blow in her face.

"A sky without any obstruction is the most comfy!" said Syrup as he continued flying throughout the sky above the city where the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 team lived. Urara had just used her free syrup ride ticket from passing her final test. Urara was feeling in such high spirits that she couldn't wait anymore to use it and it was a beautiful day today.

"Next time it's your turn to make your dream come true." said Urara as she moved more to the edge to get a better view of the sky. _It feels so great to be with Syrup in the sky; I hope we can do this again._

"Urara…" Syrup smiled looking ahead as she gave him a questionable look even though he couldn't see it.

"Huh?" she asked after a second realizing he couldn't see her on his back.

"This is the first time I've flown in the skies feeling like this." he announced causing a light blush to fall on her cheeks. "But, it may not been the first time."

She shook her head making the blush go away and smiled, "Did you remember something?"

"No, not really." Syrup sheepishly said getting another questionable look at him. "But, I've felt this wind before." Urara just smiled knowing this must have been something important to him, so she didn't speak to him. She reached into her pocket and putted out her wallet opening up to the picture of her mother.

_Mother, I'm almost there…can you see me up there? _Urara asked then looked up at the sunny sky and closed her eyes. She slipped into her imagination thinking about her mother being on the stage with her or even watching her. Just as she got comfortable in her state of mind a big gust of wind hit the flying bird and effervescent girl hard. Urara covered her face, but the wind had knocked her precious wallet out her hand. "Mother!" she screamed nearly jumping out of Syrup, but lucky the fairy got her in with a slick movement.

"Urara, what's the matter?" he asked trying to see her with no such luck.

"My wallet fell out my hand! My mother…My mother…" she cried as tears started running on her cheeks as she stared at the area where it had fallen. Syrup could feel the light liquid on his back and knew she was crying. He hated seeing her cry it wasn't like her. That wallet was the most important thing to her and he saw it in her eyes when she showed it to him; he couldn't let it be lost forever like this.

"We will find it Urara." he said while turning back around. "Which area did it fall in?"

She was silence for a moment and quickly wiped her eyes to see clearly. "There." Urara said pointing close to a pretty clear area. Syrup quickly flew down with her and he landed on the street; lucky no one was around to see. Urara nearly jumped off his back and looked both ways with worry in her eyes.

"Urara!" Syrup shouted as he transformed into his human form and took hold of her shoulders making her look at him. "We will find it I promise. I will spread all day and night to look for it with you."

"Syrup…" Urara said as her body relaxed finally and her usual smile fell upon him causing a light blush to crawl on his cheeks. "Thank you, that wallet is very important to me. It not only holds my mother in it, but…notes of things." She said while blushing lightly hoping Syrup didn't see it.

He nodded and said, "Ok, whoever finds it will come back to this place."

"Ok, let's go." she said already starting to look hoping that she found it first. _If Syrup finds it before me who knows how he will react towards me!_

Syrup looked around the area scanning everything that looked like Urara's wallet. It was going to be hard to find a small wallet in a large area, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. "Ok, judging by the strength of that wind and the look of her wallet it would mostly be up high." He said as he started looking up along the building or high areas hoping to see it. By the 6th block he spotted something that looked like her wallet and just as he guessed it was close to the edge of a building about to fall over. "Oh, boy." he said starting to move through the crowd.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Move it!"

"Watch where you are going, kid!"

"Sorry…excuse me…I'm walking here!" he commented back to the people he accidentally bumped into as he kept his eyes on the wallet that was teasingly trying to fall over. Once nearly the building he started climbing up it easily since he was quick on his feet and tried to drown out the people shouting at him to get down. He saw he couldn't go no farther up and was in arm length away from the wallet. He reached out with all his might and just tapped the keepsake of his pigtailed friend making it fall over opening up making Urara's mother photo fall out and a few notes too. "No!" he shouted and without thinking jumped and grabbed the papers and wallet as he fell down thanks to gravity. Lucky for him there was a store of pillows under him and he was save blowing feathers off his face.

He looked at the wallet and papers in his hand as he got up ignoring the people who asked him if he was ok. Syrup was glad he had gotten Urara's wallet back safely; he had a big soft spot for her, but never knew why. "Sorry, about the scare ma'am, I would never let you fall." he said to the photo as he put it back into her wallet then looked at the notes curiously. "Are these Urara's new songs?" Syrup asked himself as he started reading them walking a bit slower, so he wouldn't bump into anyone.

"**Syrup! Sweet, sweet loving love! How can it be true? I really, really love the sweet, gooey syrup. It makes me happy, you know it I want it badly…" **

"What?" he said once he tried to read it again since most of it was scratched out. From what he could read it was about him, or should he say syrup. He kept trying to read some of the lines, but it was hard since she would black it out, erase it, or skip lines. He ran his fingers on the paper and it felt like it was crumbled. _It must be a work in progress. _He thought while moving on to the next paper. The next one was a letter and he could tell even though it didn't start with 'Dear whoever'.

"**I have had feelings for you for quite some time now, but every time I try saying it my heart skips a beat, I blank out, and I can only say something off topic. I'm sure you don't really like me, you are cool and free while I'm still trying to find my future. But, thanks to you I have started reaching my goal and it's thanks to your support. If I wasn't so nervous around you on my feelings it wouldn't have writing you a letter, but this is the only way I could get it off my mind. I really love you…"**

Again Syrup felt the letter had been crumbled up and it looked like she had redid it a lot of times and couldn't finish saying what she wanted to say. He bite his lip wondering who the guy, she loved and felt an odd pull on his heart. _Was she going to ask me to mail this to him? _He asked himself as he accidentally started crumbling the letter up, but quickly stopped and put it behind the other paper. "I shouldn't be reading these…they are personal." Syrup said, but he couldn't help but to read on to the next note. But, the next one wasn't a note; it was doodle that made him stop right in his tracks. All over the paper was his name and hers with a pretty good doodle of him with her kissing his cheek.

"**Syrup, I love you…"**

He looked at all the papers and blushed as he made the connecting that the song and letter was suppose to be for him. Urara wasn't one to express her feelings to anyone, so he shouldn't have been surprise; but he was. Urara actually thought of him that way and actually like, no loved him for what he was. "Urara…" he said feeling a weight lift off of him as he smiled a little.

"Syrup!"

"Ah!" Syrup shouted while quickly putting the notes in Urara's wallet and turned around to face the yellow cure who looked like she was going to cry. "Urara, you ok? What happen?"

"I can't find it! I searched so hard, but I couldn't find it!" she cried just as tears started forming in her eyes.

Syrup wiped them away quickly and said, "Don't worry I got it." He handed her the wallet and her smile and her eyes brightened as she hugged the fairy who was blushing then awkwardly hugged back.

"Thank you, Syrup! I was so worried that I wouldn't see it again…you are the best."

"Your welcome, Urara. Shall we go back to Natts' House?" he asked after letting her go.

"Yeah, let's go." she smiled while taking his hand not noticing the bright blush that appeared on his face. They walked in silence all the way there and both of them started noticing it was a nervous silence. "Syrup?"

"Yeah?" he answered finally looking at her.

"Did…did you read what was inside my wallet?"

Syrup swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Yeah, I did."

"W-what do you think?" she asked looking away too embarrassed to look at him anymore.

He had been thinking about it as they were walking and he had came to a good answer to that question. He took her chin and gently kissed her lips which surprised her at how light it was, but it made her heart skip a beat. He pulled away and smiled, "I think we can make it work."

**F.A.K.: Begin part is lines from episode 40 of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo **


End file.
